yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Şablon:Suç bakınız
thumb|300px| Suç [[Cürüm (Felony)- Cünha (infraction)- Kabahat (misdemeanour) Suç • Cürüm • جرم . Cerime - Cerime-i katl .suçlanan • مجني عليه - Mücni aleyh. Konfüçyüs a göre 5 büyük suç - Avrupada uygulanan Karşılıklı Suçluluk Testi (Dual Criminality Test) Single Criminality vs Dual Criminality - Darbeye yardım‎ suçu Plural (Cem'i): Suçlar (Ceraim جراءم) : Cürüm (جريمة - Crime) ve Kabahat diye ikiye ayrılır. SUÇ : (atm. strofbare . İng. crime -lat delictum) Hukuki : bakımdan suç, devletin hükuki nizami içinde kendisine müeyyide olaraka ceza konulmuş fiildir, Yâni cezalandırılmış hareketlerdir. Suç olan fiil kanununun ihlali degil . kanun ile korunan kaidelerin bozulmasıdır, özel olarak suç, hukuka aykırı kusurlu ve bir ceza ile menedilmiş bir harekettir. Ceza kanunumuz suçları cürüm ve kabahat olarak ikiye ayırır (T.C.K. 1). Kavramlar: SUÇ: Suç - Cürüm - Cerime - Cerime-i katl - Cerime-i sirkat - Cerime-i darp SUÇLU : (fr. Coupable - İng. Offender) Töhmetli. Mücrim. Suç - Cürüm. جرم- Cerime (جريمة - Crime - Cünha Terkipleri: Mütemadi suç - Kesintili suç - Kesintisiz suç - Birleşik suç Suçta kanunilik - Suçta temadi - Suçüstü - Suç üstü - Cürmü meşhut - Cürm-ü meşhud • جرم مشهود - Cürm-ü gayri meşhud (جرم غير مشهود) Temadi- Temadi eden suç -Mütemadi suç - Müradifleri: Cürm -Cürüm - Ceraim - Mücrim -Tecrim - Cereme Eş anlamlıları; Suç - Kabahat - Hata - Günah Ezdadı: Berat Fiil Teşebbüs 3 Teşebbüsün Şartları 4 Teşebbüste Cezanın Belirlenmesi 5 Gönüllü Vazgeçme 6 Gönüllü Vazgeçmenin Sonucu 7 Etkin Pişmanlık 20 Fiil Tekliği ve Fiil Çokluğu 21 Zincirleme Suç 22 Zincirleme Suçun Şartları 23 Zincirleme Suçun Sonucu 24 Fikri İçtima 25 Fikri İçtimaın Şartları 26 Fikri İçtimaı 19 İçtima Fail :Suç faili: Asli fail. Feri fail SUÇLU : (fr. Coupable - İng. Offender) Töhmetli. Mücrim.10 Faillik 11 Müstakil Faillik 12 Müşterek Faillik 13 Dolaylı Faillik 14 Yan Yana Faillik 15 Şeriklik 16 Azmettirme 17 Yardım Etme Suça ortaklık .İştirak : SUÇA FER'İ ORTAKLIK : suça feran iştirak. suça yan ortaklık. suça yardımcı olarak katilma. Bir suçun işlenmesine ikinci derece sayılan hareketlerle katılmak. Suça fer'î katılmada bir aslî fail Ve ona fer'î olarak bağlı bir fer'î fail vardır. Fer'î fail suça katılan bir yardımcıdır. Asli failin suç olan hareketi ile yardımcı failin hareketleri arasında bir bağlantı vardır. Fer'î fail aslî faile nisbetle daha hafif olarak cezalandırılır (T,C.K, 65). SUÇA ZARURÎ ORTAKLIK : Fail suça katilmasaydı fiilin işlenmiyeceği haller aslî Ortoklıktır. Burada görülen zarurî ortaklık suretinde bir aslî katılmadır. Bu durumda fail fer'î fail sayılamaz ve cezasından indirme yapılamaz (T.C.K. 65). SUÇA İŞTİRAK : (C.K.) Bir kaç kişi bir suçun işlenmesine iştirak ettikleri takdirde fiili irtikâp edenler veya doğrudan doğruya fiili beraber işlemiş olanlar ve başkalarını suç işlemeğe azmettirenler aynı derecede suçlu olurlar (T.C.K, 64). SUÇ ORTAĞI î (C.K.) Birlikte suç işleyenlerin her biri. Bir suçu diğer bir kimse ile birlikte 'işleyen. Suç ortaklığı aslî (suça doğrudan doğruya iştirâk) veya Suç ortaklığı ferî (suç işlemeye teşvik) olur (T.C.K. 64). SUÇTA İŞTİRAK : suça katılma, suça ortaklık. Suç ortaklığı. 8 İştirak 9 İştirak Şekilleri 18 İştirak Hâlinde İşlenen Suçlarda Gönüllü Vazgeçme İçtima: SUÇLARIN İÇTİMAI : Suçların toplanması, iç'tima. İhbar: SUÇLARIN İHBARI : Suçların haber verilmesi suçların bildirilmesi. ihbar mecburiyeti. Teşebbüs :SUÇA TEŞEBBÜS : (C.K.) Teşebbüs, ve nakıs olmak üzere iki türlüdür. Suça tam teşebbüs - Suça nakıs teşebbüs Tam teşebbüs : İşlemeyi kasdettiği cürmün icrasına taallûk eden bütün fiilleri bitirmiş fakat ihtiyarında olmayan bir sebepten dolayı cürüm meydana gelmemiş ise teşebbüs tamdır ve suçtur (T.C,K, 62). Suçüstü - SUÇÜSTÜ : (fr. En flangrant dâlit) Cürmü meşhut, meşhut suç. Meşhud suçların muhakeme usulüne dair 3005 sayılı kanunun üç maddesinin değiştirilmesi hakkında kanun• Meşhut Suçlarda Tanıkların Daveti Meşhud Gözle gorulen Meşhudat Gözle görulen seyler Meşhudun aleyh:Aleyhinde şehadette bulunulan kimse Meşhudun bih: Şehadet mevzuu hakkında şahitlikte bulunulan şey Meşhudun leh: Lehine sehadette bulunulan kimse SUÇÜSTÜ ZAPTI : Bakınız, Meşhut suç zaptı. Meshut suc tutanagı red-handed : (of a person) having been discovered in or just after the act of doing something wrong or illegal. I caught him red-handed , stealing a wallet eş anlamlılar: in the act, with one's fingers/hand in the till, with one's hand in the cookie jar, in flagrante delicto, with one's pants down Ayrıca bkz. red, handed for or involving a specified number of hands. a two-handed backhand chiefly using or designed for use by the hand specified. a right-handed batter having hands of a specified kind. strong-handed fiil pick (something) up and give to (someone). he handed each man a glass eş anlamlılar: pass, give, let someone have, throw, toss, present to hold the hand of (someone) in order to help them move in the specified direction. he handed him into a carriage take in or furl (a sail). hand in the main! Etymology : From red +‎ handed, likening to a murderer with their hands red with the victim's blood. The phrase to be taken with red hand originally meant "to be caught in the act". The use of red hand in this sense goes back to 15th-century Scotland and Scottish law. Sir Walter Scott's Ivanhoe (1819) contains the first recorded use of taken red-handed for someone apprehended in the act of committing a crime. The expression subsequently became more common as caught red-handed.1 Adjective :red-handed (comparative more red-handed, superlative most red-handed) (idiomatic) Showing clear evidence of guilt; in the act of wrongdoing. Deadly, bloody. (informal) With hands that are red. Usage notes Almost always used with the verb catch. Translations ±in the act of wrongdoing Arabic: مُتَلَبَّس‎‎ m (mutalabbas) Chinese: Mandarin: 正著 (zh), 正着 (zhèngzháo), 當場 (zh), 当场 (zh) (dāngchǎng), 現行犯 (zh), 现行犯 (zh) (xiànxíngfàn), 雙手沾滿鮮血, 双手沾满鲜血 (shuāng shǒu zhān mǎn xiānxiě), 正在作案 (zhèngzài zuò'àn) Czech: při činu Danish: på fersk gerning Dutch: op heterdaad (betrapt) Finnish: rysän päältä (fi) French: la main dans le sac (fr), en flagrant délit German: in flagranti (de) (ertappt), auf frischer Tat (ertappt), bei der Tat Italian: con le mani nel sacco, in flagranza Japanese: 現行犯 (げんこうはん, genkōhan) Korean: 현행범 (hyeonhaengbeom) Kurdish: li ser sûc girtin‎‎ (ku) (li ser sûc girtin), di ser de girtin‎‎ (ku) (di ser de girtin) Latin: in flagrante delicto Norwegian: Bokmål: på fersk gjerning Polish: na gorącym uczynku Portuguese: em flagrante (pt), com a boca na botija (pt), com a mão na massa Romanian: cu mâna în sac Russian: на ме́сте преступле́ния (na méste prestuplénija), с поли́чным (ru) (s políčnym) Spanish: en flagrancia, con las manos en la masa (es), in fraganti (es) Swedish: med fingrarna i syltburken, på bar gärning (sv) Turkish: cürmü meşhut (tr), suçüstü (tr) ^ Robert Hendrickson (1997), “Encyclopedia of Word and Phrase Origins”, in Facts on File, New York, pages 135–136, 138 Suçun kanuniliği: Suçta kanunilik. Kanunilik Kriminoloji: SUÇLU PSİKOLOJİSİ : Kanunun suç scyci:ğ: fiilî işlemiş olanların, yani «suçlu» denilen kimselerin diğer insanlardan psikolojik farklarını araştırmayı hedef tutan bilim koludur. Suç nevileri: SUÇ NEVİLERİ (C.H.) 1) icraî suç : Kanunun işlemesini yasak ettiği suçlardır. 2) İhmali suç : Kanunun yapılmasını emrettiği fiillerin yapılmamasından doğan suçlardır. 3) Şekli suç : Suçun tamamlanması için neticenin husule gelmesini kanunun şart koşmadığı suçlardır. Yalan yere şahadet gibi. 4) Maddî suç : Suçun tamamlanması için sonucun meydana gelmesini kanunun şart kıldığı suçlardır. 5) Anî suç : İşlenmesiyle nihayetlenen suçlardır, 6) Mütemadi suç Failin harekete geçmesiyle nihayet buimıyarak, icrası bir süre uzayan suçlardır. (Başkasını kanunsuz tevkif ve hapis gibi). 7) Basit suç : Bir defa işlenmesiyle tekemmül ederek cezayı gerektiren fiillerdir. Bunlar kendilerinde kanunî ağırlaştırıcı sebep bulunmıyan suçlardır, 8) İtiyadî suç : Bir defa işlenmekle cezayı mucip olmayıp, suçun 'teşekkülü için fiilin bir kaç defa işlenmesi şart olan suçlardır, 9) Müteselsil Her biri başlı başına bir suç teşkil eden fakat aynı cürmi kastın tatbik ve icrası dolayısiyle toplu bir suç sayılan fiillerdir. 10) Mevsuf suç : Kendilerinde kanunî ağırlaştırıcı sebep bulunan suçlardır. Adiyen katil basit suçtur. Cezası 24 sene ağır hapistir. Taammüden katil mevsuf suçtur. Cezası idamdır. 11) Siyasî suç Devletin iç veya dış düzenine karşı işlenen suçlardır. Sırf fikir ve içtihat mahsulü olan matbuat suçları' siyasî suçlardan sayılmıştır. 12) Sosyal suçlar : Sosyal ve ekonomik sahada bazı erekleri gerçekleştirmek veya bazı istekleri terviç ve kabul ettirmek için başvurulan 've suç niteliğinde işlenen fiilterdir. Siyasî suça benzer ise de bu suçta 'kollektif menfaata ait bir amaçla hareket edildiği iddia edilir, Suçun Şahsiliği: SUÇUN KİŞİSELLİĞİ & Suçun şahsiliği, Suç şekilleri: Mala karşı suçlar:1.Hırsızlık . 2.Yağma . 3.Gasp Kişiye karşı suçlar:1.Kasten öldürme 2.Taksirli öldürme . 3.Yaralama . 4.Cinsel saldırı Suçun evreleri: Soruşturma evresinde suç - Soruşturmanın usülsüzlüğü iddiası - Kovuşturma evresinde suç - Kovuşturmanın usulsüzlüğü iddiası Suç tasnii: Tasni -SUÇ TASNİİ : Vuku bulmadığını bildiği bir suçu Adliyeye veya keyfiyeti Adliyeye tevdie mecbur olan bir makama veya kanunî takipte bulunacak bir mercie vukubulmuş gibi 'ihbar yahut vaki olmayan bir suçun eserlerini uydurmak (T.C.K. Md. 283). SUÇ UYDURMA : Bkz. Cürüm tasni-i. Atfı cürüm: SUÇ ATMAK : Atfı cürüm. Zabıta: SUÇA KARŞI ZABITANIN GÖREVİ : Zabıta makam ve memurları suçluları aramakla ve işin aydınlanması için lâzım gelen acele tedbirleri olmakla mükelleftir. Bu makam ve memurlar tanzim ettikleri evrakı hemen Cumhuriyet Savcılığına gönderirler. Ancak hâkim tarafından derhal yapılması gerekli tahkik muamelelerine lüzum varsa bu evrak doğrudan doğruya Sulh Hâkimine gönderilebilir (C.M.U.K. 156). Eşyayı cürmiye: SUÇ EŞYASI : Soruşturma için delil olmak üzere faydalı görülen, suçta kullanılan, suçta kullanılmak üzere hazırlanan, suç teşkil eden eylemden husule gelen, kullanılması yapılması, taşınması, bulundurulması veya satılması suç teşkil eden eşyaya suç eşyası denir. SUÇ EŞYASI : Eşyayı cürmiye : suç eşya, üç çeşittir 1) Suçun konusu olan eşya. 2) Suçtan hâsıl olan eşya. 3) Suçta kullanılan eşya. Bunlar, kanunun aradığı şartlar varsa zoralıma tâbi olur, Cürüm eşyasını saklamak, satın almak suçtur (T.C.K. 36, 512). SUÇ EŞYASINI SATIN ALMAK : (CM,) Her kim suçun işlenmesine iştirâk etmeksizin bir suçtan hasıl olan para veya sair eşyayı kabul eder veya saklar yahut satın yahut her ne suretle olursa olsun kabul etmek etmek ve saklamak ve satmak hususlarında tavassut ederse suç işlemiş olur (T.C.K. 512 Yargıtay Kararı . sanığın keçileri değerinden çok aşağı fiyata arkadaşlarının ikazına rağmen, alması T.C.K. 512 uygun suçtur. (Yar. 2. c.D. 1.6.1948 5583/7580). gün, SUÇ EŞYA VE EVRAKINI YOK ETMEK : (C. Huk.) Cürüm teşkil eden cisim ve eşyayı ve hükûmet dairelerinde saklanan evrak ve vesikaları veya mahkemelere ve resmî dairelere tevdi olunan veya bir memurun yan)fldo bulunan senetleri ve sair mühim evrakı ortadan kaldırmak, bozmak, yok etmek, tahrif vc tağyir etmek suçlarıdır (C.K, 275). SUÇ İŞLEYENLERİ SAKLAMAK : Bak, Yatak(C.K. 296), SUÇ İŞLEMEĞE TAHRİK : Bir suçun işlenmesini alenî olarak tahrik suçtur, Tahrik gazete veya dergi veya sair tabı âletleriyle veya elle yazılıp çoğaltılarak yayınlanan ve dağıtılan yazılar ile umumî yerlerde levha ve ilân asmak suretiyle olursa cezası ar(C.K. 31 1). SUÇ İŞLEMEĞE TEŞVİK : Bak. Azmettirmek, SUÇLAMA YAZISI : İthamname. SUÇLANDIRMAK : Tecrim etmek, itham etmeki SUÇLARDA İRTİBAT : Murtabit suçlar. suçlarda bağlantı. Ayrı ayrı birer suç olmalarına rağmen, aralarında bağ olduğundan, birbirlerine bağlanmış sayılan suçlar. Bkz.Murtabıt suçlar. Suçların taksimi: SUÇLARIN Bölünüşü : ceza kanunumuz, diğer bazı ceza kanunlariyle beraber, suçları cürüm ve kabahat olarak ayırır, Maddî bakımdan suçlar: icraî suçlar , ihmalî suçlar ve şüpheli suçlar ve suç uydurma diye ayırmak mümkündür, Değişik kıstaslara göre suçlar : 1) Eser bırakan suçlar ve eser bırakmayan suçlar, 2) Tam suçlar Teşebbüs halinde suçlar. 3) Şeklî suçlar maddî suçlar. 4) Ânî suçlar - Mütemadi suçlar. 5) Basit suçlar - itiyadî suclar 6) Basit suçlar - Müteselsil suçlar, 7) Meşhut suç - Meşhut olmayan suç. 8) Âdi suçlar - Siyasî suçlar. Suçlu iadesi: SUÇLULARIN GERİ VERİLMESİ :SUÇLULARIN İADESİ : Bkz. iade-i mücrimin. (D. Huk.) Suçluların iadesi. iade-i mücrimin. Devletlerarası ceza hukukunda karşılıklı yardım vasitalarından biri olup; bir memlekette suç işleyip, başka bir memlekete sığınanların, ülkesinde suç işlediği memlekete geri verilmesini ifade eder, Devletler suçluları iadeye mecbur değildir. Ancak muahede ile suçluların iadesi kabul edilebilir. Bir devlet kendi tebasını iade edemiyeceği gibi, siyasî suç işleyen yabancıların iade edilemiyeceği prensibi de kabul edilmiştir. Suçluların iadesinde Adlî, idarî ve muhtelif olmak üzere üç sistem vardır. Adlî sistemde suçlunun iadesine mahkeme, idarî sistemde hükûmet karar verir. Hükümet isterse istişarî mahiyette mahkemenin mütalâasını da alabilir. Muhtelif sistemde; mahkeme suçlunun iade edilemiyeceğine karar vermş ise, hükûmet iade edemez, Mahkeme suçlunun iadesine karar vermiş ise, hükûmet iade edip etmemekte serbesttir (T.C.K, 9). Bkz. İade-i mücrimin. Mevzuat: TCK - CGTİK - CMUK127 3005 sayılı Meshut Suclar Kanunu ]]